Forgetting to Use Silencio
by MistressVanilla
Summary: The best way to lay claim on someone is to of course, have the whole house know how loud you can make them scream your name in total abandon:) Which is exactly what Minerva Mcgonagall does when Ron tries to steal her witch.
1. Chapter 1

**Another prompt I read on instagram about having loud sexytime, lol. There was like 100 prompts so who knows, I might use them all ? writing the actual smut is the hardest part? Oh and I couldn't kill Tonks, Remus and Fred, I love them too much, so I killed off Percy.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER NOR AM I MAKING MONEY OFF OF THIS, I am merely playing with them, I'll try not to break them. oh and (*) means quoted from the book, like, I copied and pasted it. enjoy!**

* * *

 **Forgetting to Use Silencio**

 **Oo0oO**

*"And then you can come back in!" he shouted after her as she ran up the steps after Tonks. "You've got to come back in!" "Hang on a moment!" said Ron sharply. "We've forgotten someone!" "Who?" asked Hermione. "The house-elves, they'll all be down in the kitchen, won't they?" "You mean we ought to get them fighting?" asked Harry. "No," said Ron seriously, "I mean we should tell them to get out. We don't want any more Dobbies, do we? We can't order them to die for us —" There was a clatter as the basilisk fangs cascaded out of Hermione's arms. Running at Ron, she flung them around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron threw away the fangs and broomstick he was holding and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione off her feet.*

she instantly regretted the kiss though, as Ron started blushing madly, and took the kiss the wrong way. She internally groaned and scolded her impulsiveness. Oh… Forgive me Minerva!. But, what's done is done, idiot, she thought to herself, and we still have a war to end.

And end they did.

* * *

 **Oo0oO**

"'Mione, c'mon! We'd be so good together!" Ron whined as he once again asked Hermione to consider dating him. Around two months ago during the aftermath of the War, ever since that impulsive kiss that she very much regretted due to a mess of emotions coursing through her, he somehow got it into his mind that they are perfect for each other.

"Ronald! Can you please just leave me alone! I'm trying to read!" Hermione exasperatedly exclaimed, she really didn't know how to break it to him without outing some sensitive information in the most extravagant of ways. She felt rather bad, his brother was killed, and he probably needed comfort, but she couldn't provide it for him. She really wished he hadn't found her in a somewhat hidden alcove looking like a love-sick puppy, it was a pitying display to her. Her wishes were halfway met though, because he did leave, but the look in his eye told her he won't give up just yet.

Now, why was she so against dating Ron? For starters, his manners were almost non-existent, she found him too thick to keep up with her sharp wit and debates, too immature, and for one very, very important reason,

She's a lesbian.

And very much taken by one powerful, fiery, and decidedly scottish witch. Though no one knew just yet, for they were a secret.

* * *

 **Oo0oO**

After Hermione thought she finally received a moment of peace in her alcove, Ginny called into the room, "Hermione, mum says that lunch is ready and to find a place at the table!" Hermione groaned, and stepped out of her not-so-useful hiding place. Ginny just chuckled and in a conspiratorial tone of voice stated, "Y'know, I heard mum say that Minerva was coming over for dinner, something about her 'probably wanting to socialize for once.'" Hermione couldn't help the small smile creeping on her face, Ginny was the first and one of the only people to know of her sexual orientation and relationship with Minerva, the other two were Nymphadora and Harry.

"I'll go, then." Hermione simply stated as she placed her unfinished book on the coffee table near her. She walked through the hallway to the increasingly loud sound of the kitchen/dining room. Inside, was of course, the Weasleys, minus Bill and Charlie, Harry, then Kingsley, and Remus and Tonks. Hermione sat down at the narrow table, inconspicuously searching for her witch, but she was nowhere to be seen. Everyone sat down, and to her annoyance, Ron somehow snagged the seat to the left of her, but Ginny did sit near the front of her, and Harry next to her, though the seat directly in front of her was left.

Suddenly, the floo flared up and out stepped her witch: Minerva Mcgonagall, wearing a dark green (muggle?!) dress that complimented her slim build. She politely smiled at everyone as everyone greeted her, and took the empty seat in front of Hermione, locking eyes with her and and smiling more sincerely. Molly passed the dishes of food onto the table and soon, everyone began to eat and lightly converse with one another.

The food was great, as always, and Hermione was enjoying the time talking and sharing brief glances with Minerva, but it was when the food was being cleared up and the conversations were drifting to the living room when Ron placed his hand on her thigh and whispered near her ear, "Would you like to go somewhere more private, so we can...you know… talk?" His hand went a bit higher at the end of his question, and her temper flared, as did Minerva's, since her sensitive ears could pick up what was said. He couldn't even be subtle with his attempt at flirting! Hermione abruptly stood up from the table, startling many, and raged out of the door. It was awkwardly silent.

"Well, can someone explain what just happened?" Molly asked, looking round the table, then noticing the slight blush on Ron's face and ears and becoming genuinely confused.

Ginny leaned in closer to Minerva and voiced quietly, "Now would be a great time to comfort her."

Minerva nodded slightly and stood up from the table, "I will check on her to see what's wrong." Molly looked confused for a second, but allowed her to go. Minerva already had a sordid plan forming in her head, and smirked.

Oh Mr. Weasley, you will regret trying to take my witch.

* * *

 **Chapter one :) tell me if ya like it! Next chapter's gonna be some lemon-y goodness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well then, I've spent around a week writing this smut scene. I tried my best *nervous chuckle* Remember, I don't own Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making money off of this. I'm just playing with my favorite characters :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Oo0oO**

Hermione could not believe the gall of Ronald, or that he hadn't gotten it through his thick skull that she wasn't interested. She laid on her bed, and stared up at the ceiling, wishing Minerva could tell her what to do since she had no idea.

Minerva quietly walked up the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door, hearing silence for a moment and then an angry, "Ronald Weasley, I will hex your bits off if you step one foot inside, I swear to Merlin!" Minerva chuckled.

Hermione instead heard a very comforting brogue, "It's only me." Hermione cancelled her locking spell and leaped out of the bed to embrace her love. Minerva walked into the room and locked the door behind her. Their arms wrapped around each other as they shared a sweet kiss, which was about to get a whole lot more passionate if Minerva hadn't pulled away and lightly pushed Hermione onto the bed again.

"What-" she questioned.

"Shush." Minerva commanded. She leaned over Hermione, with her arms on either side of her thighs. Hermione gulped, Minerva looked upset. "Care to tell me why Mr. Weasley thinks he has a chance at dating you, when you are mine?"

Hermione looked down, "I didn't want to say anything 'cause I didn't know if you wanted us known. I didn't want him to keep asking if I was dating someone, and if I was, who was I dating."

After moments of silence, Minerva whispered, "Are you ashamed of me?"

Hermione instantly looked at Minerva and cupped her face, "Of course not, you silly old woman! I absolutely adore you and would shout to the rooftops how much I love you!" She pressed her lips to Minerva's and leaned back again.

Minerva then smiled wickedly, "Old woman, lass? You're going to pay for that." In the blink of an eye she pounced on Hermione, pushing her to lie completely on the bed and straddled Hermione's hips, then removed her silky hair from the confines of her bun. Minerva now trailed her fingertips lightly down Hermione's cloth-covered sides and chest, making her nipples pebble from underneath the dress.

Minerva's hands traced maddeningly soft paths and shapes on her body, and she knew Minerva would strip her when only when she was satisfied. It felt like the best kind of torture to Hermione, she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, and when she saw Minerva's tongue moisten her lips she almost moaned from that alone. Minerva's hands skimmed down her legs and back up, then her thumb tantalizingly caressed the skin hidden under Hermione's dress, and not at all rushing her pace, lifted the garment inch by inch, revealing creamy skin.

Hermione lifted her hips to get her pesky dress off, and soon she was only in her lacy nude colored undergarments. Minerva's eyes darkened considerably, now black with a thin ring of emerald surrounding the smouldering gaze. Hermione looked like a goddess to Minerva: a beautiful expanse of lightly tanned skin, soft, curves with generously sized breasts- breasts that were heaving with lust- and a wild mane of hair, reminding her of the lioness she had seemed to ensnare. She devoured Hermione with her eyes, and attacked Hermione's lips with her own. Hermione opened her lips at the wet muscle begging for entrance, and their tongues explored each other's mouths, getting reacquainted like old lovers. Minerva's hands roamed Hermione's body freely, making the younger witch moan into the heated kiss and arch her back into Minerva's touch. Hermione's hands deftly removed Minerva's dress, leaving the lovers in their lacy undergarments.

Hot mouthed kisses were pressed on skin, pulse-points were sucked, collar bones were nibbled on, and Hermione was like a puddle of goo between Minerva's talented hands. Finally taking pity on the poor girl, she vanished both their remaining articles of clothing, feeling total skin on skin contact, Hermione gasped in surprise and grunted, "Please stop toying, Min, touch me!"

Minerva latched onto a pebbled nipple and started laving attention on it, "Ohh, Minerva…" Hermione sighed as her hand wove itself into silky raven hair. The older woman's right hand tweaked and rolled the left-out nipple, and Hermione moaned in pleasure.

Hermione felt like there was a pool of fire in her core, and only Minerva could quench it, and she felt like it was a gift from Merlin when Minerva's unoccupied hand cupped her dripping pussy, then slipped in three fingers, her wetness making the digits slide in effortlessly. She moaned and rocked her body against Minerva's hand, her pussy clenched the older witch's fingers, making them both moan with lust. "Hermione," Minerva growled near her ear, "You're going to come rather quickly, aren't you?" Hermione's response was to shiver and moan even louder when Minerva's hand picked up speed and rubbed circles around her slippery clit. The older witch pumped in and out at a fast pace while peppering Hermione's neck and chest with kisses.

Hermione felt like a spring about to snap, she shut her eyes and managed to gasp out, "Oh Min! I'm about to come!" Minerva whispered in her ear, "Come for me, witch." Hermione shuddered as liquid flowed out of her and coated Minerva's hands. She looked straight at Hermione as she licked up the juices on her hands. Hermione was catching her breath, her face a lovely shade of red, and Minerva smirked, "Oh, we're not done, mo ghràdh." and spread Hermione's legs, leaving her pink pussy on display like a desert.

Minerva placed light kisses under her belly button, then buried her head between the younger witch's thigh, making making Hermione nearly scream. The scent of Hermione's arousal was mouth-watering to Minerva, she ran her tongue along the younger witch's wet slit and circled her sensitive, engorged pearl. Hermione's body undulated under Minerva's talented tongue, and Minerva had to grip her thighs so she wouldn't be crushed when Hermione threw her head back and moaned loudly, "Oh YES! Minerva! Right there!" Said witch glanced at her lover, and watched as she pinched and squeezed two abused, rosy nipples, a light sheen of sweat covered her heated body. Three digits slipped into Hermione tight heat, and Minerva, being the sly ol' tom she is, quickly spelled her tongue to vibrate as she licked and sucked Hermione's cunt. That pushed Hermione off the edge, she gripped Minerva's shoulders as she wailed out her orgasm as honey squirted out of her, "Oh… oh Minerva!"

As Hermione was trying to defog her orgasm-ridden head, Minerva grabbed her wand for this next spell, and Hermione felt a weird sensation, "What was that spell?" she asked. Minerva simply pointed her wand towards her pussy, whispered ridisutcoles, and watched as her clit became a generously sized nine inch cock. "Oh.." Hermione's eyes widened as Minerva lined herself with her pink entrance.

"Like it?" Minerva smirked, Hermione spread her legs even farther, her breathing getting heavier, and nodded. Another spell, and Hermione felt an exquisite sucking sensation on her oversensitive nipples. She whimpered and started to grind against Minerva's weeping cock, trying to find her third release.

Minerva rested both her arms on the side of Hermione's head, and slowly sunk into her wet, velvety sheath. They both moaned as their bodies joined. Minerva nearly came from the exquisite tightness, and Hermione flexing her walls didn't make anything easier. Minerva leisurely slid in and out of Hermione, knowing that if she were to ram as hard as she wanted, she wouldn't last long, though the sweet sounds coming from Hermione's lips made the torment worth it.

Hermione hands skimmed across Minerva's flexing back muscles until she reached her ass, and gripped it, signalling to Minerva to pick up the pace. She happily obliged and pistoned out of Hermione roughly, and angled her cock slightly up to hit the spongy, rough patch in her womanhood, making Hermione delirious and moan incoherent fragments. Minerva pressed her thumb to Hermione's swollen nub, whispered a spell, and made her thumb vibrate magnificently. Hermione trembled under Minerva's ministrations as guttural moans were ripped from her throat, "OH YES! Keep going! I- I don't think I'll last much longer!"

The older witch pounded into Hermione and voiced out "Say my name, witch. Say it!" Hermione felt a familiar tightening sensation in her core, and wailed out as an earth-shattering orgasm gushed out of her, "MINERVA!"

Minerva thrusted one, two, three more times and filled Hermione with her seed, and promptly collapsed on her young love. After a few moments of heavy breathing, Hermione snickered, "Didn't know you had it in you, Min." She felt Minerva's chest rumble with a chuckle and state, "Don't disrespect me, lass."

Hermione simply kissed Minerva's shoulder and smiled.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! (cause I'm a perv) I'm not very experienced at writing smut, so sorry if anything seemed too fast or weird! Anyway, if you liked it, leave a review! I have another chapter planned, and (hopefully) it'll be updated soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so so so sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter! I was just so busy with finals, writing speeches, and graduating, and then I was uninspired for the longest time, and then once I finished this, I realized I couldn't post it because I didn't have a working laptop! (Sorry if something appears wonky, I'm getting used to this weird laptap) But now, here it is!**

 **Oh yeah, and I'm not making any money off of this. I'm just playing with my favorite characters :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Oo0oO**

The room smelled of sex and Hermione's perfume, and Minerva was so comfortable with her head resting on Hermione's warm shoulder and her arm tossed around her waist, but she knew they had to get up; she did want to see Mr. Weasley's reaction to their rather loud sex. With a quick kiss to Hermione's neck, she sat up, "Come on, love. We should get back to everyone else." Hermione groaned, gently pushed Minerva back down, and made her way to the bathroom saying,

"If I let you shower with me, we won't ever go back outside." So they showered and glamoured off their love-bites, though Minerva made Hermione keep the one below her earlobe, it was starting to show and was quite pretty. They put on their clothes -which was ironed out magically- and made their way out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

They walk down the staircase and into the kitchen. Minerva expected everyone to have left, but Harry, Ginny, and Tonks were sitting at the table. Harry and Ginny had wide cheshire grins on their faces, while Tonks was covering her mouth, trying her best to not die of laughter. "What's so funny, guys?" Hermione asked, confused with their expressions, and looked to Minerva to see if she could help out. Minerva only had a smirk on her face. Between laughs, Ginny remarked, "Well Minerva, I don't think anyone will get any funny ideas about Hermione anytime soon!"

"Yeah, anyone in a five-mile radius!" Harry wheezed.

The gears in Hermione's mind turned and turned until she gasped in horror, "You heard us?!"

Tonks finally seemed to break from her laugh-induced stupor, and patted Hermione's shoulder, "Damn right, we heard you! Merlin, I enjoyed it, too!" She could barely finish before she started cackling again.

Hermione glared at Minerva, who quickly supplied an answer, "Mr. Weasley was, what do they say, barking up the wrong tree? So, I just wanted to lay my claim. He most definitely won't attempt to woo you now."

Hermione angrily swatted at Minerva's arm, "So! That's still humiliating! Everyone heard me, and that's why they all left! I can't believe you!"

"Well, if it's any consolation, my dear, your moans are very lovely," Minerva shrugged.

Ginny cheered, " I second that!"

And Nymphadora butted in, "I second-second that!"

Harry just shook his head good-naturedly.

Though Hermione was a bit embarrassed that almost everyone left, Ginny assured her that no one seemed angry, but to watch out for the twins, who would surely never let her live it down.

"Where is Ron, by the way?" She asked after a moment, her face a deep blush. She headed towards the living room by herself without waiting for an answer, and slowly opened the door, not really knowing what to expect behind it. "Ron? You there?" She heard fabric ruffle and immediately gripped her wand. Ron revealed himself, he was most likely sulking around, and his face was an ugly shade of puce.

"What the bloody hell do you want? Came to rub it in my face that you'll never give me a chance?" He shouted. Hermione recoiled at the anger quite evident in his voice. She tried to pacify him by saying, "You weren't meant to hear that, Ronald…" but that only angered him even more.

"You're lying!" He bellowed, getting more furious each moment, and then continued in a menacing voice, "I never knew you were such a whore, letting yourself get used by old rags, and then wanting people to hear you. Is that how you kept your grades up? Shagging professors left and right like the slut you are? Were you so desperate to spread your legs you let that hag hit it?"

A tear left Hermione's eye, not believing how he could say such cruel things, when he knew that she had never done such a thing. With a shaking voice, she stated, "Ronald, you know exactly how much I worked for my grades, and that I never shagged a professor—

"THEN WHY DID EVERYONE HEAR YOU SHAGGING MCGONAGALL?!" His voice rang throughout the house, Ron didn't know how loud he was ranting or how irrational he was being. As shocked as Hermione was, she was tempted to roll her eyes at how his bullheadedness.

There was silence, Ron waiting for an answer, and Hermione just not knowing how to respond and calm him down. She didn't think he'd listen to what she had to say, not when she could feel the waves of jealousy and possessiveness radiating off him. Then suddenly, a new voice joined the 'conversation.'

"Really, if it wasn't for your uncontrollable jealousy and the fact that you have the- what did Hermione say?- the emotional range of a teaspoon, your abhorrent table manners would be enough to turn any woman away."

Minerva, my knight in emerald robes! Hermione thought as she made eye contact with Minerva, who had a dangerous glimmer in her eyes.

"Oi, mind your own damn business, hag! This is between us two, and doesn't involve spinsters who can't keep their hands off what doesn't belong to them!" Ron roared to Minerva, not noticing the held back magic that swirled around the room after he insulted her and Hermione. She could not believe (well, honestly she could) the audacity of the boy, acting as if Hermione would even give him the time of day.

"Honestly, Mr. Weasley, it is you who should learn to keep their hands off what doesn't belong to them," Minerva said calmly, though Hermione knew that calm was just a facade, and that she was just itching to curse Ronald. "Hermione has been mine for quite a while now, and while I really wish our relationship didn't need to come out in such a way, I felt it prudent for you to learn just who she calls her lover. So am I going to have to show you just what I do to people who touch my things?" She stepped closer to the still fuming redhead, and added in an afterthought to her last statement, "Though, I can't help but feel unabashedly proud of how loud I got Hermione to scream my name in complete and utter abandon," Minerva emphasized the last words as her face broke out in a feral grin, "You've heard them, aren't Hermione's moans of pleasure just magnificent?"

Her eyes glowed threateningly, daring him to say anything and watch how fast she could and would slice, dice, and flambe his ass. Ronald noticed the deceivingly loosely gripped wand in the witch's hand, and realized just who he screamed at, then offended, multiple times. His angry red face immediately drained to a pasty white, and his eyes opened wide in total fear, his anger completely dissipated, leaving only a shaking mess. He stupidly puffed out his chest at one last attempt to appear strong and dumbly stuttered out, "N-no, I-I don't think t-that-"

Minerva flicked her wand and transfigured his head to that of an ass, forcing him to finish whatever he was going to say in frightened whinnies and brays. She watched Ronald frantically grope his head as terrified squeals came out of his mouth, and couldn't help but let her lips curl into a smug smile. He ran out of the living room, leaving the two witches alone.

"How long will that last?" Hermione asked once she heard the squeals become faint. "As long as I think he deserves." Minerva said simply.

An awkward silence then ensued as neither woman knew exactly what to say to each other. Minerva bit her lip and Hermione looked down at her hands, which were looking very interesting at that moment. She heard a quietly muttered, "Oh sod it," and felt Minerva grasp her hands in her own elegant ones. Hermione looked up and found herself lost in the older witch's deep eyes, which were shining with sincerity, "Mo ghràdh, please forgive me if I embarrassed you. I'm sorry I didn't ask if you were okay with everything, but my protectiveness just took over me, thinking that someone else was trying to take you from me, and I could only think of staking my claim on you. I know that's a stupid excuse, but please love, know I didn't mean to hurt you in any way."

There was a beat of silence before Hermione quietly responded, "You know, if anyone else spoke about laying their claim on me, I would curse them to next week," She paused, took a deep breath, then smiled sheepishly, "I was really embarrassed, but to be honest, it kind of turned me on after I found out -but ask next time!- and I guess I was just so used to doing it in private, I forgot to mention the spell. You just sorta took advantage of that," Hermione gripped Minerva's hand a bit tighter, "What I mean to say is, you're forgiven, Tabby."

Minerva smiled and pulled Hermione into a sweet kiss. She reached a hand down and playfully squeezed the younger witch's backside, "So, Hermione, what say you to round… What round did we leave off on?" Hermione snorted, and Minerva continued, "And this time, we'll use silencio." Hermione laughed and playfully swatted Minerva's arm, "You insatiable old woman!"

"Again with the old woman, lass, now you're just asking for it." Minerva said with a husky, dark voice, though Hermione could easily see the sparkling mirth in her lover's emerald eyes. She innocently asked, "For what, Professor?" Then ruined the act with a wicked smile as she darted for the staircase, having Minerva follow after her into what would surely be an exciting lesson indeed.

This time though, they would remember to use _silencio_.

 ***Fin***

* * *

 **I hoped you liked this story as much as I liked writing it! I tried my best to really show how hotheaded, inconsiderate and crude Ron could be when angered, so I hope I did good! And it was positively fun writing Minerva's dialogue! This story in all was just fun to write:) And i** **f you guys liked it please leave a review! ^^**


End file.
